


Up In Flames

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [19]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: An assassination attempt against Ninja Brian





	Up In Flames

“Stay safe.” Dan’s soft voice still echoes in Brian’s mind, over and over. Their relationship had moved quite slowly due to Brian’s hesitation. It still baffles him how Dan can be so patient as Brian has to struggle to unlearn everything that his ninja training has burnt into his mind. 

Yes, it’s okay to show emotion. 

Love is beautiful. 

It’s okay to love a man. 

Danny, who always seemed to look for sex in a relationship was willing to take it slow for Brian. Holding hands, asking if he could hug Brian, soft smiles and songs. It seems so out of character for Danny, but he did it all the same. 

Brian thinks of this all as he walks back home, with a small bag of groceries in his hand. It felt like nothing could touch him. 

But, unfortunately, it wasn’t true. A scream broke the peaceful silence of his thoughts, and immediately he was on guard. The woman was screaming one very, very distinct word. 

Fire. 

The grey smoke was curling up into the air, and already the bright orange flames had spread to the building over, and people were swarming out of the building. The air was starting to sting his eyes, as he searched the crowd for Danny’s lanky figure, or his bright blue kimono that he had been wearing this morning. His curly hair, his soft voice, something familiar. 

The crowd was a stranger to Brian. Immediately, his eyes went from the panicked crowd to the burning apartment building where they lived. 

And for the first time in Brian’s life, he wanted to scream. Scream for Danny. Scream his name. 

He searched the crowd again, and tried to connect with Danny. 

Danny, are you outside? Brian thinks so hard that it burns at his temples. There’s no reply, and the emptiness is menacing and taunting him. He must be in the building. 

And that’s the only prompt that Brian needs. He pushes past people, making his way to the entrance of the building, which could barely be made out. The inside of the building is hot, and he can feel the heat through the soles of his sneakers. He had to find Dan, quickly. The way up to their apartment is familiar, but the stairs are slowly starting to crumble, and sometimes as he steps off of a stair, it would collapse, falling and leaving his heart hammering. The smoke is starting to irritate his eyes, and with every tear that falls, his eyes would water up again. It feels like centuries before he finally lands on the floor where their apartment is, and when reaches for the doorknob, it burns his hand, and he flinches away. 

He tries to kick the door, and is momentarily shocked to find that it’s locked. Danny doesn’t lock the door. He never does. It drives him insane, but today of all days he remembers to lock the door. 

He kicks the door again, and it swings open. Their apartment is ablaze. Brian had no idea that their possessions were so flammable, so temporary. 

But where was Dan? 

He scans the room, hoping and praying that he’s still alive. There! A flash of curly hair, and light blue silk. Brian runs to his side, trying to shake him. Why hadn’t he ran away? 

Dan! DAN! He tries to connect with Dan, but it doesn’t seem to work. Dan’s thoughts are all jumbled and confused. Had he fallen? 

But then Brian notices the rope tying Dan’s wrists together, and the blood trickling down his forehead. 

Someone attacked him. Tied him up, and burnt the building. To kill him. 

Rage floods him until the red that Brian sees isn’t just because of the flame. He picks up Dan’s limp body, and rushes down the staircase. He can hear the foundations of the building creak with every step that he takes. His heart is hammering in his ears, and his skin is burning up, and he wonders something as he runs down the stairs. 

Are people flammable and temporary? 

He finally gets to the entrance of the building, and runs out to the light, and doesn’t stop running. The crowd gathering on the other side of the road gasps. All of them had evacuated long ago. Did any of them remember this man running back to save Danny? 

A man in a uniform tries to speak to him, but the loud cracking from the fire and his own heart thumping in his ears makes it impossible. It’s obvious that the man wants to take Dan away, to take him to a hospital. 

But every face is an enemy. If Danny was really attacked, then no one was a friend. No where was safe. 

And Brian keeps on running. 

-

Dan’s head is pounding, and he has to blink a few times before he can see. Brian is leaning over him, gently dabbing his arm with a wet cloth. The room that he’s in is… unfamiliar. His mind is scattered and his thoughts don’t line up to make any sense. 

“Brian?” his throat feels raspy and dry, like he had just swallowed a handful of sand. “What happened?” Brian pauses, and Dan can see his jaw clench under the mask that Brian wears. It smells like smoke. “What happened?” he asks a little louder, making him cough. Brian helps him sit up, and brings a bottle of water to his lips. 

I think it was an attack. I’m not sure yet, but the building was on fire. You were tied up and unconscious. Brian’s eyes shift around. Someone tried to kill you. 

A silence builds around them. 

“Fair enough. What about you?” 

Don’t matter. 

The thought is so curt and angry that Dan almost doesn’t pick up on it. 

“What?” 

It doesn’t matter. 

“What do you mean, of course it matters. You saved me.” Dan studies his face for a second. There’s an anger in his eyes, something that he had never seen before. “Brian?” 

I have a suspicion that they attacked you because of me.

“What?” Dan’s brian felt heavy and slow. Nothing was making sense, least of all Brian. Why was he angry?

We’re dating. 

And with that, it all makes sense. The ninja training was strict and harsh on their rules and punishments. Even though they thought they had left that life behind them, consequences caught up with them. 

“Oh, Brian, you can’t blame yourself-” 

Oh course I can! If we weren’t a couple, if I wasn’t so fucking stupid, you wouldn’t be hurt and this wouldn’t have ever happened!

“Brian.” 

And I shouldn’t have even left the ninja academy! No one leaves, no one survives without the academy!

“Brian!” Dan has to shout before Brian calms down enough to hear his voice. “You can’t think that. It’s all fine. We’ll just have to be a little bit more careful.” 

Careful would be not having a relationship to start with. 

“Do you regret our relationship?” 

It got you hurt.

“But do you regret it?” Dan demands. Brian looks at Danny, his eyes watering and his chest heaving under his uniform. 

No. 

“Then we’ll just have to be a little bit more aware of what’s happening. We’re not gonna stop this just because a few people are being pissbabies, right?” 

A pause. 

Right.


End file.
